


TWD GF

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: This is fic is just a sneak peek into a huge crossover fic I'll be doing sometime (maybe).





	TWD GF

Alex gloomily walked over to part of the ruins, dragging her feet as she went. Once there, she braced her bitten hand against the remains of a wall and took off her belt, tying it around her upper arm as tight as she could.  
She heard Merle call to her from the other side of Parker's Run, but she didn't pay him any mind. Alex took out her clean ice pick hatchet and raised the blade high, bringing it down on its mark and taking off almost half the arm.  
Searing pain shot up from the stump, coursing all the way through her body. Gritting her teeth, she growled out loudly, almost a shriek. Merle yelled her name, immediately running towards her, Mike and Bonnie not four behind.  
"Holy shit!" Mike yelled at the gruesome sight.  
"Oh my god! Alex..." Bonnie said, eyes wide at the blood dripping feverishly from her stump.  
Alex's vision was steadily becoming spotty and she felt extremely weak. 'Okay, maybe that wasn't...thought out well enough.' she thought. She took a step forward, falling into Merle's arms.  
"Alex, why the hell'd ya cut yer arm off fer?!"   
"...bit..." was all she could get out before her vision went black.

 

//

 

Alex awoke, dazed, the edges of her vision covered in black spots. She hadn't even really remembered passing out, but here she was, lying on a very uncomfortable bench with Rebecca sitting beside her head and Bonnie wrapping bandages around her arm.  
"Mm..."  
"You're awake." Bonnie gasped in surprise.   
"I don' thin' I'd c'nsider m'self awake, jus' aware." Alex mumbled, words slurred,  
"You gave us a scare. Why didn't you tell us you were bitten?" Rebecca asked calmly.  
"I...thin's were happenin' too quickly an' I had 'lot on m' mind... I gu'ss I di'n't wan' any a' you ta worry."   
"Well, you did when you cut your arm off without telling anyone first." Mike said, coming up from nowhere.  
"...sorry." Alex said, looking away.  
"It was a scary situation. I probably would have done the same so...don't feel bad about it." Mike said with reassurance.  
"I'm finished patchin' you up here, bulldog. Cleaned your arm and got the bleedin' ta stop best we could. It'll be sore for a while." Bonnie explained.  
"Haha...yeah, no shit." Alex chuckled tiredly, sitting up.  
"Do ya think you cut it off in time?" Mike asked, concerned.  
"I...don' know." Alex answered honestly.  
"Well, we'll know soon. Keep a check on yer temperature, make sure yer not runnin' a fever. But if you start feeling weak or...worse, let us know." Bonnie said.  
"All we can do now is hope for the best." Rebecca added.  
"How long was I-"  
"You could have been helping us with her a while ago."   
"I'm not leavin' Sarita's side so just leave us the hell alone."   
Alex looked over to where Kenny and Merle were, getting into an argument. 'Oh no.' she internally groaned. Not another one.  
"Your girlfriend there is gonna die and there ain't nothin' you can do to stop it. Meanwhile, that girl can be-."  
"Watch your mouth! I don't give a damn about what all's happinin'! The only thing that matters to me right now is her!"   
Alex wasn't gonna lie, that one kinda hurt.  
"Yeah, well yer one 'a the people that matters to that kid over there!"   
Kenny didn't say anything, only glaring angrily at Merle. Dixon huffed, fuming with anger. Sneering, he continued his ranting, trying to break through that thick skull of Kenneth's.  
"She thinks the world of you! Sees you as a part 'a her fam'ly and I don't understand why 'cause yer worse of an asshole 'en me...If you'd get yer head outta yer ass fer five seconds, you'd see that. It took me a while to, but when I finally did, I stood by her side through thick and thin."  
"That girl is like a li'l sister ta me...and if she dies...you best get on your knees an' beg fer mercy 'cause I'll kill ya."  
With that, Merle walked away, fuming, leaving Kenny to his thoughts. It was best for them to be near each other for too long anyways. Otherwise, the group would constantly be having to break up fist fights.   
Alex was shocked by what Merle had said, that she was like a sister, to him. Undoubtedly, she felt that he was like a brother to her, but for Merle to admittedly say that out loud, was completely out of his character.  
Almost immediately, the Dixon boy noticed Alex was up and walked briskly over to her.   
"Da hell is wrong witchu? Yer supposed ta tell somebody when ya get bit. Ya don't keep shit like that to yer self." Merle said angrily.  
"Don't get yer thong in a twist, Dixon. I woulda said some'n' if I thought it'd make a difference. I got bit during that fiasco of an escape." Alex said, words becoming less slurred and more country.  
"That was hours ago! You mean ta tell me...you've been infected for the past hour and a half before taking it off?"   
"...yeah."

 

/

 

*Cough! Cough!*  
"We gotta do something, she's getting worse!" Cloey cried, looking to the others for help.  
No one said anything, watching helplessly as Alex continued to cough up blood. She was becoming increasingly pale, growing weaker by the minute. This was it, this was the end, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"Alex, please...don't die..." Cade begged as tears rolled down his face.   
Cloey and Cade wrapped their arms tightly around her sides, as if it would keep death at bay. But everyone knew...she wasn't going to last much longer. Alex returned the hug, patting their backs reassuringly before looking at Stanley, silently asking him to grab them.  
"No! No! No!" the little twins screamed, kicking their feet go get out of their older cousin's hold to little avail.  
"None of you...need to see w-what happens next...I'm gonna go. And I don't want anyone to follow me." Alex said, standing shakily.  
"...are you sure, darlin'?" Kenny asked sadly.  
"Yeah."   
With that answer, everyone hugged her as their goodbye, even Mike. They all watched grimly as she made her way down the stairs and out the door, leaving them forever. Alex weakly stumbled through the woods, far enough from the other so that when she turned, they wouldn't have to put her down.  
She didn't know how far she'd traveled at this point, as the girl used the last of her energy to lean against a tree and slide to the ground. Alex was so tired, she knew it wouldn't be long now before she slipped away. So, she closed her eyes and drifted off.  
Though, it wasn't but a moment later that her eyes slid back open. The first thing she registered was that the forest around her had turned gray, the life drained from it all. The next was that she no longer felt weak. Thirdly, she had her arm back.  
"This doesn't look anything like the after life. It looks more like the-"  
"HEY THERE, PIT BULL. SEEMS LIKE YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF IN QUITE THE PREDICAMENT." came an eerily high-pitched voice.  
Alex turned in search of the voice's owner, only to find empty space. But she didn't need to see them to know who it was.  
"BILL. What do you want?" Alex asked, glaring around.  
"I ALREADY TOLD YA, KID. A DEAL. THIS TIME, ONE I'M SURE YOU WON'T REFUSE."  
"What?"  
"I'LL SAVE YOUR MEAT BAG FROM EXPIRING IF YOU'LL ALLOW ME TO BORROW IT EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE."  
"Yeah, and how often would that be?"  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"  
"It's my body. I have a right." Alex retorted.  
"FAIR ENOUGH. ABOUT ONCE EVERY SIX HUMAN MONTHS." Bill replied with a roll of his hand.  
"Hmm. I don't know about this."  
"JUST THINK ABOUT IT. IF YOU TAKE THIS DEAL, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO CONTINUE PROTECTING YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS...EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO FIND THE REST OF YOUR LIVING RELATIVES."  
"The rest of my-wait, how do I know this isn't some crazy ploy of yours?"  
"HERE, SEE FOR YOURSELF."  
A screen appeared about Alex, displaying footage of what appeared to be Gravity Falls.


End file.
